In the related art, PTL 1 (JP-A-2012-99654) discloses providing two mounting heads and two lanes (conveyors) along which two circuit boards are conveyed in parallel in one component mounting machine, disposing two feeder set bases (component supply section) which interpose the two lanes at both sides of the component mounting machine, setting a plurality of feeders in each feeder set base, and mounting the component which is supplied by the feeders in each feeder set base to the circuit board of each lane by sucking using each mounting head.